


Sasha in the sky with Azu

by QueenAnne1532



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, It was supposed to just be fluff but there is a little bit of sad, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasha deserves nice things, Smut, Some light references to past non-con/dub-con, Vaginal Fingering, im sorry, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnne1532/pseuds/QueenAnne1532
Summary: Azu and Sasha have some fun ;)
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket, Azu/Sasha Racket/Hamid Saleh Harpune Al-Tahan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fic is so long and I'm sorry but also im not sorry at all because I love this pairing so much. 
> 
> So many thanks to platoapproved for Beta-ing

It always started slow and awkward when Azu and Sasha made love. Azu considered herself to be pretty good at making romantic and sexual overtures, but Sasha was so bad at reading things that it didn’t help much. When Azu finally got through to her, she had to grab her chance. This ended up with them having sex in some awkward places.

  
It is just such a time as Azu and Sasha are relaxing after dinner on the couch. Azu was sure that they sat down on separate cushions but soon found her lap full of Sasha. The sneaky smaller woman must have moved while Sasha was distracted. Azu smiles widely against Sasha’s neck before planting a gentle kiss under her ear. Although Azu would be happy to have Sasha in her lap at any time (her slim body fit so perfectly in her arms), Sasha only sat there when she wanted Azu’s special attention.

  
Sasha wiggles closer into Azu and lets out a gentle moan as Azu transitions from gentle kisses into messy open mouth licks and occasional nips with her sharp tusks. Azu feels her own body grow hot with the need to please Sasha. She moves one hand up across her torso to grasp one delicate breast and pull Sasha flush to her chest while continuing to devour her neck.

  
Sasha grows frustrated with need. She has been thinking about Azu since the morning and she can feel her cunt dripping with moisture. She thought that climbing into Azu’s lap would be enough for her to know what she needs. Azu knows how hard it is for Sasha to talk when she feels this way!

After their first rather awkward sexual encounter (or rather not quite sexual encounter because Azu had gotten too worried about Sasha when she couldn’t speak and immediately backed off) after they both calmed down, they had a conversation about what had happened. Sasha had wanted Azu to continue but, as she haltingly explained, had been too overwhelmed by the amazing feelings that her mouth hadn’t been able to form words. She grabbed Azu’s hand as her eyes shone with unshed tears.

  
“That ain’t the first time... my voice got stuck during sex, but… You are the first person that stopped ‘cause of it. You might be the first one that noticed it at all.”  
“I am so sorry, Sasha.” A quiet moment pases before, “May I hug you?”

  
Sasha nods and mutters a quiet “yes” and is quietly folded into Azu’s warm arms.

  
They talked for a long time that night. They set up a system of non verbal cues that Sasha could use to respond to Azu’s questions.

Sasha lets out a high pitched whine as she grabs Azu’s hand and shoves it between her legs. Azu laughs, “Sasha, baby, we only just started.” Despite her teasing, Azu runs her hand over Sasha’s crotch and squeezes. Her hand slips under Sasha’s pants. “Oh dear you’ve made quite a mess of yourself.” She slowly runs one finger between her folds. “Is this what you wanted baby?”

  
Sasha nods her head.

  
“You’re always such a good girl for me,” Azu whispers in her ear, “are you ready for more?”

  
Sasha nods again, her whines intermixed with slow moans.

  
Azu circles her first finger around the opening of Sasha’s sweet cunt a few times before slipping her large finger into her. Sasha clenches tight around her.  
“Oh sweet Aphrodite, how do you feel so good?”

  
As soon as she slips another finger in, they hear a sound outside the front door.

  
“Fuck, was someone going to come over tonight?” Lost in the glory of Sasha’s pliant body, Azu had forgotten everything else.

  
It wasn’t like the other members of the LOLOMG had never walked in on each other having sex before, but her and Sasha’s relationship was only a few weeks old and they weren’t quite ready to share it yet.

  
“I’m guessing stopping isn’t an option?”

  
Sasha thrashes her head in a no and grips the wrist of the hand that has two fingers inside her.

  
“Ok baby, I got it.” Azu uses the fingers deep in Sasha’s pussy and just lifts her up by the pubic bone. Carrying her against her chest, Azu carries her into her bedroom. She lifts the hand from Sasha’s breast to lock the door behind them. For a few seconds, Sasha is held up by just Azu’s strong grip on her cunt. She gasps from the pressure on her g-spot and moans louder than before. Slightly worried, Azu quickly grabs her by the waist again before sitting them both on the large bed. Azu lays Sasha down on her back on the bed, struggling for a moment to do so without removing her fingers.

  
Finally able to look Sasha in the eye, Azu takes a deep breath, smelling the deliciousness wafting from her sweet cunt. She holds her gaze and calmly asks, “Are you ok Sasha?”

  
Sasha nods once more and grinds down on Azu’s hand. Azu immediately begins to stroke her fingers against the front of her cunt. Not stopping her ministrations for a second, Azu lowers her face down to Sasha’s fragrant curls, the smell making her drool. She dives in to devour her gorgeous clit. She is so turned on that her clit pulses with blood on Azu’s tongue. She sucks and licks her clit with all her might, moving her fingers ever faster. She begins to push and pull her fingers in and out of Sasha, a finger curling in on each stroke. She eventually adds a third finger, pounding and sucking until Sasha lets out a low pitch scream above her, shaking uncontrollably as she rides her climax to the very end. Azu slows her fingers gently drawing the pleasure out of Sasha for as long as possible. When the shaking stops Azu plants a soft kiss on Sasha’s stomach before pulling her fingers out of her cunt to slowly lick them clean.

  
She just watches Sasha breathe heavily for a while, until she calms down enough to say, “Thank you.”

  
“So... should we go deal with whoever is outside?”


	2. How can I help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter but i got stuck and hopefully validation will fix that. I swear i know what happens next. Sort of, maybe kinda.  
> No beta we die like men and are too anxious to wait to post

They hear another knock this time on the bedroom door. The door creeps open and Hamid’s voice precedes his head around the door, “Azu? Sasha? I just wanted to check… oh!” Hamid’s face immediately flushes red in embarrassment. “Ah, ahh… I’m so sorry I just wanted to make sure you two were in good condition after today’s fight, but ah I’m so sorry I don’t mean to interrupt you… I’ll just go. Forget I was ever here.” Hamid starts to back away and close the door. 

Before the door can latch it is suddenly wretched open by someone much stronger than him. A deep kind voice calls out from far above him. “Hamid, you gave both me and Sasha quite a shock. I think you should make it up to us. Help us calm down a bit.” 

“Oh…” Hamid looks up into Azu’s face, her grin showing off her tusks. He is surprised by the light mischief shining in Azu’s usually placid eyes. “OH! I uh...” 

Suddenly, a hand wraps around Hamid’s wrist and he is pulled into the room by Sasha. 

Sasha’s face is much more devilish than Azu’s, as she guides Hamid nearer to the bed, pulling his clothes off on the way.

“Oh.. ah I guess what is happening?” 

The uncertainty of Hamid’s voice causes Sasha to stop undressing Hamid and turn him to face her. She raises one of her eyebrows and waits. 

Azu sit on the bed to bring her a little closer to Hamid’s eye level, “Sasha doesn’t usually talk during sex. She finds it too overwhelming. But don’t worry, we have set up ways for me to know her wants and needs. Right now she is asking your permission to continue undressing you such that you can join us. Is that ok?” Azu shifts a little nervously, “obviously if this is making you uncomfortable you are welcome to leave, but I think both me and Sasha have some ideas that will be very pleasant if you stay.”  
The earnestness shines from Azu’s face as Hamid considers, but so does her desire. 

When Hamid looks back at Sasha’s need filled eyes, his mind is made up.

“It would be my pleasure to join you.” 

A smile lights Sasha’s eyes as she draws Hamid into a needy kiss, her hands busy removing his silk shirt. A moment later Hamid finds she has tied his hands behind his back without his notice. 

Azu leans down to pet his hair, “remember, just say no and we will stop and let you out if it ever becomes too much. Do you understand?”  
Sasha pulls away from their kiss to let Hamid answer. “Yes I understand,” Hamid’s flush has clearly turned from one of embarrassment to one of desire, “now please, tell me how I can help.”


	3. Chapter 3

From her position kneeling in front of Hamid Sasha gives him one more slow kiss on the lips that lingers until they are both just a little breathless. She then turns him around to face Azu who is relaxing on the bed. Sasha makes a gesture towards her for Hamid to see. 

“Is it your turn?” Hamid asks Azu, ears turning red and mouth watering in anticipation. He delights at the prospect of being able to pleasure his large Paladin friend.   
“It is indeed!” Azu gives a grin that could light up magical darkness. “Now if you wouldn’t mind I have been ready for some time.” Azu opens up her thick thighs to reveal a jewel of rich pink in the center of dark brown of her legs. Her cunt glistens as moisture drips out. 

Hamid dives in so ferociously that only the grip of Sasha’s hands keeps him on his feet. He is so excited that he forgets to open his mouth and instead smashes his nose into Azu’s tight curls. Azu chuckles and Sasha snorts at his clumsiness. 

He breathes in deeply. She smells incredible, especially to his heightened dragon senses. Her scent is as strong, warm, and honest as she is. He murmurs a reverent “thank you” before sweeping his small, hot tongue in a long lick from the bottom of her cunt to above her swollen clit. 

As eager to please as ever Hamid throws himself into licking at her sweet pussy. He is so distracted that he doesn’t immediately notice when Sasha starts to run her hands over his bare chest. She finally gets his attention cupping his chest and pinching his nipples in unison. Hamid groans at the flash of pain, the vibrations inducing a sweet moan from Azu. 

The signal of Azu’s pleasure makes his toes curl as he hears a murmured “good boy” from Sasha which is followed by a quick nibble on his earlobe. This encourages him to lick harder than ever. 

Sasha kisses down to Hamid’s neck where she begins to suck. From experience he knows he will have a dark hickey in the morning. He smiles at the thought. As Sasha continues to kiss and suck all over his neck and shoulders, it gives Hamid an idea. 

He lifts his head out of Azu’s pussy to look at her engorged clit. It’s big. Like really big. Hamid wonders if his dick is much bigger and briefly questions if all orc clits are like this or if Azu is just special. Regardless of which he is glad of it. Hamid takes a deep breath, leans back in, and carefully tries to fit his mouth over just her clit. Then he starts to suck with all his might. 

Clearly, this was the right thing to do as Azu cries out, “Holy Aphrodite” and grabs his head. Her tight grip on his hair, almost painful, encourages him to keep going. He circles his tongue around the head, so happy in her responses to him. He keeps going for a while, and though Azu is clearly enjoying it, she doesn’t seem to be nearing orgasm. 

Reticent as he is to stop pleasing her for one second, Hamid pulls his mouth away to speak. 

“Sasha… please… help,” he pants out. He doesn’t want to lose her hands roaming his body, but Azu is much more important than him.   
Hamid can feel the teeth of Sasha’s smile against his neck as she shoves three fingers past his lips. It’s a lot to fit in his tiny mouth, but he slobbers quite a bit on them which he hopes is what she wants. 

She slips the three fingers into Azu’s vagina with ease, the palm of her hand offering the perfect place for him to rest his chin when he gets back to work.   
Stunned by the speed of Sasha’s response, Hamid hesitates long enough that Azu grabs his hair once more to bring his sweet lips to her aching clit. When he resumes his enthusiastic sucking to Azu’s clear joy. 

He can feel the muscles of Sasha’s hand work under his chin as she curls and uncurls her fingers inside of Azu. After a minute she clearly finds the spot she was looking for when Azu starts to alternate swears with praises to her goddess. 

Hamid and Sasha redoubt their efforts working in tandem to please Azu. Finally Sasha strokes just the right spot with just the strength and at the same time that Hamid sucks with just the right pressure and Azu screams above them, shaking. Her Massive legs curl around them, crushing them together into her heat as she rides the waves of her orgasm out. Hamid and Sasha both are very pleased with their teamwork. They had been working together for a while after all.

When Azu’s legs finally let them go, Hamid crawls up her body to kiss her a few times. When she seems to have calmed down he looks into her warm brown eyes with all the hope of a puppy.

“Was I good enough to deserve a treat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sasha talks a little in this but like its a lot easy when the focus is not on her. She not about to say like full sentences, but like hamid deserves a little praise ok.


End file.
